Bronzin '
by Pandora North Star
Summary: A crazy writing challenge. You know my sick humor. Might include Angel grindfing with Xander...beware.


The Writing Challenge   
  
By Pandora North Star   
  
My friend and I gave each other writing challenges. this is what I came up with. Mine had to include...   
  
Blood flavored chapstick   
  
a clark bar   
  
Beef teriyaki   
  
Spike running over the welcome to Sunnydale sign   
  
a reference to Giles getting traumatized   
  
the words hit me baby 1 more time Gold bond medicated foot powder   
  
Aspen cologne for men   
  
Hakuna matata   
  
Angel and Xander grinding   
  
Spike worked fervently as he plugged up the last hole in the wall that let fresh air into The Bronze. He was in a mood to be evil. But he was also high on crack so his sense of evil was warped. He stuffed the hose into the last remaining opening and turned the valve on the can of nitrous oxide/love potion. He grinned as the hissing filled the air.   
  
He crept away and headed up to the roof to watch the mayhem that would ensue inside. He plopped himself down, took out his blood flavored chapstick, rubbed it across his lips, and smooshed his face against the skylight.   
  
"Xander that is so gross." Willow laughed as Xander chowed down his beef teriyaki stick covered with the melted remains of a Clark Bar.   
  
"No what is gross is the song playing." Buffy interjected as the words 'Hit me baby 1 more time!' floated to their ears.   
  
"Do you guys feel light headed?" Xander wondered.   
  
"Have you been sniffing Gold Bond Medicated Foot Powder in loo of cocaine again?" Willow asked suspiciously. "Hey guys." Angel and Oz said simultaneously as they both arrived at the table.   
  
"You smell good." Buffy said kissing Angel.   
  
"It's Aspen Cologne for Men." Angel smiled sheepishly. "It's supposed to get the smell of blood out of clothing." Buffy grimaced but quickly smiled. He smelled really good.   
  
"Well it's great no matter what." She said burying her head in his neck.   
  
"I'm starting to get light headed too Xander." Willow agreed.   
  
"You ok?" Oz asked concerned.   
  
"Absolutely...I love you." Willow broke down into giggles.   
  
"Is anyone going to get me a seat?" Cordelia huffed coming up to the table.   
  
"I'm sorry honey." Xander wiped the beef smears from his lips and handed his seat over.   
  
"Wow. Real politeness. Giles wouldn't know what to do. He would be traumatized." Buffy laughed pointing and snickering at Xander.   
  
"You look so good tonight. Let's dance." Oz said to Willow.   
  
"Oz. You never ask me to dance." Willow said taking his outstretched hand happily.   
  
"Well I'm in a really good mood." Oz said actually showing emotion.   
  
"I know. I love you guys so much. Even dead boy." Xander sighed.   
  
"You are too funny." Cordelia began laughing and everyone started in also.   
  
Spike grinned so hard his face was about to rip. The scene was going to turn to mayhem soon. He could see how silly everyone was beginning to get and it was only a matter of time. It was almost as good as running over the Welcome To Sunnydale sign, every time he came to town.   
  
"And then he goes ...no the potato goes in front." Xander finished. Everyone was on the floor rolling with laughter. Even people who were passing by the table. The whole place was one big comedy hour.   
  
"Want to know what would be the funniest thing of all?" Cordelia started howling with laughter before she even got her idea out.   
  
"What?" Everyone was hanging on her words.   
  
"Xander should dance with Angel!" Cordelia yelled. They broke down laughing.   
  
Xander looked at Angel and he reached for him. Just then a swing song came on.   
  
"I lived through this era. Let me lead little boy." Angel said lovingly to Xander.   
  
"You got it." Angel began tossing the light frame of Xander all around while everyone screeched with laughter.   
  
"Let's dance man. I feel the love tonight." Buffy said to Cordelia.   
  
"Hakunah Matatah. I'm with you like 100%." Cordelia and Buffy followed Xander and Angel's lead until they were practically in a frenzy.   
  
"This is hilarious." Xander wiped tears from his eyes. "I never thought I would be grinding with you."   
  
"There's just something in the air tonight." Angel laughed gleefully. "Is that your light saber or are you just happy to see me?"   
  
"Angel." Xander began cracking up again until they had to stop dancing because he was gasping for air.   
  
"This is better than the black plague!" Spike clapped his hands together happily. "I think I want to go join them. It actually looks like fun." Spike punched a hole in the glass and tumbled through.   
  
"Oww!" he yelled. Everyone laughed and kept dancing. "I love you guys!" Spike sighed and got up to dance. 


End file.
